Becoming the Princess of Greenwood the Great (Legolas & Reader)
by Taurean Trickster
Summary: Unbeknownst to you, your presumed short visit to the Elvenking's realm turns into an inescapable nightmarish reality that you are more than a messenger this time.


Furrowing your brows, you gain a sick feeling in your gut that you knew what was happening as he spoke but you hoped that you were wrong as you asked; terrified, "Dear Elvenking, I do not understand. Why was I sent here?" He glared at you for interrupting but remained calm in voice, "Patience, young one," he says as he starts to circle you. "It is quite simple really. Lord Elrond and the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien have struck a bargain with me. They want to me to be their ally and in knowing my true power they struck a deal with me to secure our…agreement." The Elvenking says emotionlessly, "They give me one of the last remaining and fairest maidens of either of their realms to wed my only son, Legolas." He turns to face you with a grin, "And they chose you." You stand there speechless, frightened, betrayed and on the verge of tears with countless thoughts running through your mind. What can you do? What to say? Unable to hold your emotions back any longer you burst into tears, putting your face in your hands as you fall to your knees, unable to control yourself. Thranduil bends down, tsking at you as he grabs your chin and turns your head to look upon him, "Why do you cry?" He asks with more curiosity than compassion. "My son is considered the most handsome of all of Greenwood. You should consider yourself lucky!" But still you cry, unable to stop yourself. Sniffling, you manage to whimper out, "But why wouldn't they tell me? I feel so betrayed." He stands up, "Fear not, young one. If my son does not find you satisfactory in every," emphasising the word "every", "way, then you are free to go. Until then, my wife's handmaidens will see you his chambers and freshen you up so that you may be presentable to my son. In the morning he will tell me whether or not he will wed you." More panic grows in you as his harsh words sink in, you remain speechless as the Elvenking nods to the four handmaidens to greet you and take you to his son's chambers.

Upon entering his chambers you find delight in how beautiful it is; warm greens and browns greet you in this calming room. Giving you some comfort and happiness in this nightmarish path your life was on. The kind maidens allowed you some time to admire the room but they reminded you that it was getting late and that you did not want to keep the Prince waiting. You nod in compliance and follow them to the bathing room. Greeted by a hot bath, they dried you and proceeded to clothe you in a revealing nightgown to flatter your already gorgeous and curvaceous physique. The maidens mutter to themselves in Silvan and after awhile they step in front of you and circle you, all nodding in approval of their work, they smile at you and tell you that you are ready. You begin to shake and worry of what may soon happen to you; you know that after tonight you will loose your title as a pure maiden if he does not accept you as his bride and that despite his decision, your life will be difficult from now on. They see this and begin to try and soothe you, telling you that the Prince is not as cruel as his father and that he still knows compassion for the innocent, but despite their efforts you were still on the verge of tears. Words meant nothing to you anymore, only betrayal. After some thought, you calm down and brace yourself for the inevitable as they lead you to the Prince's bed.

His bed was surprisingly soft and comforting, giving the circumstances, you sit yourself in the middle of it, running your fingers through the soft fabric. As you make yourself comfortable, the maidens move your dress and adjust your posture and hair and after completing their masterpiece, they bid you goodbye and good fortune for tonight. The room fell quiet; the only thing to break up the deafening silence was the faint sound of a waterfall not too far from where you were. Hours seemed to pass as your back began to ache and your head began to throb as you waited to greet the Prince, in his own bed, where he would take you for his own tonight. Just as you were about to collapse from nervousness onto the bed, you hear him enter. Slowly you look up to meet the gaze of the of the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen. You sit in awe as he seems to stare at you with the same amazement, nothing breaking your dream-like trance until he says, "My lady, forgive my boldness…but… you are the most beautiful creature I have ever looked upon." His eyes never leave yours as he walks towards you and sits in front of you on the bed, smiling as he walked. You have never felt like this before; blush running up your cheeks fervently as your gut felt uneasy. While at the same time, all of your worries melted away and you felt like you belonged with him, always. Upon this realisation, you smile and giggle, leading him to do the same as you both look down at each others clothed bodies. He was perfect in every meaning of the word, with his luxurious frame, a handsome face and the most beautiful flaxen hair.

He grasps your right hand and kisses it gently. "My name is Legolas," he looks at you smiling uncontrollably, "and pray tell, what is your name?" As he sets your hand down, you tell him your name and he closes his eyes as if savouring the taste of your name in his mind. His eyes capture yours again as he says sweetly, "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." You both smile and blush, realising how happy you are in each other's company. Suddenly his smile fades as his eyes drop to his hands, "I want you to know my lady, that I will never mean you any harm…but," his eyes flash back and forth from his hands to your confused eyes, "my father has expectations of this evening and if we do not obey his will, we will both be punished and I fear what he may do to you if we do not obey." Once again words of this importance take their time to sink in and as they do, you nod and respond calmly, "I know…" Putting your head down, frightened once more by what has happened to land you here. He looks at you hurting because of this predicament; looking you in the eyes again, he grabs your chin in his hand with a faint smile, "Please let me make this as enjoyable for you as I can. I do not want you to hurt anymore than you already are." The Prince's words were as comforting as his touch and despite your nervousness, you find yourself craving more of his touch than any other desire in the world.

The Prince's eyes linger on your lips for a moment and then settle back on your eyes as if to ask permission. You decide to respond in a way he would not expect, smiling sweetly as you lean in to kiss him gently. His lips are warm and soft; welcoming you into his embrace as he kisses you back forcefully, moaning into your mouth. You close your eyes in bliss. He scoots closer to you as one hand holds you and the other roams your body making it heated and longing for more of his touch. Breaking the kiss, Legolas whispers, "Lay down, my lady and relax." As you do so, he begins kiss your neck tenderly whilst slowly sliding your gown up to your waist and lifts it above your head, making your breathing heavy. Giggling as he exposes you to the cold air; your heated body welcomes this. Feeling him leave you and you look up confused as you see him removing his shimmering white tunic and breeches. Now realising that he was dressed up as well and how much more handsome he looked in fine clothes, if that were even possible. Legolas sheds his last layer of clothing and tosses it aside with yours, he looks at you with a smile as your eyes slowly admire every inch of his body and when your eyes finally settle on his erected length, you blush and bite your lip.

His grin turns sly as he slowly crawls on hands and kneels over your body, arousing you even more so. Soon he reaches your abdomen and he begins to slowly kiss his way up your body, making you moan and breathe heavier. Hungry for more of your delicious moans, he separates your legs as seizes your waist as places himself between your legs. Instinctively, you wrap your legs around his waist and he lightly grazes his hands on your thighs, making you gasp slightly. Looking into your eyes once more he murmurs, "You are so beautiful…" His gaze sets on your breasts and you see his eyes widen. Growling as he leans down to brush his thumb over your left breast as he grasps it in his hand and his mouth plays with your right; you feel his growing length graze your entrance, making you moan even louder. As he goes to the other breast you hear him chuckle at the sound of your wanton moaning, knowing fully that you are ready for him, he remains pleasuring you. He sits up and begins to move his mouth down lower and you squeeze him tighter to you, his length once again presses against your entrance, "No." You whimper quietly, "I know that you want to make me happy but you mustn't spare yourself, I want it too. Come Legolas." You smile at him and he smiles back at you, "If you insist, my love."

With that, you feel the head of his length press against you as your eyes meet again. Legolas leans down, his flaxen hair falling down and tickling your chest as he whispers in your ear to ask if you are ready, you nod and smile at him. In one strong thrust, he plunges into you, groaning as you wince at the pain. Legolas looks down at you with concern, "I am so sorry, my love. Do you wish me to stop?" You shake your head and pull him in for another kiss. "The worst is over now." You smile at him and pull him closer with your legs, pushing him deeper inside of you. He begins to kiss and suck on your neck as he thrusts into you. His lips move to yours as he moans and growls amidst your own moans of pleasure. Every time he thrusts into you he hits a spot deep within you that sets your nerves on fire.

A fire burning in your gut, you begin to rock your hips in rhythm with his. Hitting that spot deeper within you, causing your walls to tighten around him as you both moan in ecstasy. Through your movement you yell to him, "Faster, my Prince!" Smiling, he obeys you and continues to pound into you faster. Feeling your release building you breathe harder and moan louder, begging for it. It builds and builds until you tip over the edge, collapsing into an orgasm as his release spills inside of you; causing you even more pleasure.

Your Prince collapses on you, breathing heavily on your neck as you run your fingers through his perfect flaxen hair. After you both begin to breathe normally he pulls out of you and rolls on to his side to stroke your hair and look at you with a smiling face. "I love you," he says bluntly, making you smile; despite everything that had happened to you that day you no longer feared for your future. For he was yours and you were his. You where to spend the rest of your life with your Prince and you would always be happy with him, and so you respond, "I love you too, my Prince." Sharing a smile he pulls you into his arms, whispering, "Sleep my Princess. You will be safe here forever, under my eternal protection. I will be here in the morning when you awaken." He kisses you sweetly one more time before he begins to sing you an elvish lullaby as you drift off to sleep; happier than you had ever been before.


End file.
